full metal alchemist : the manifiest of doom
by galatea sparrow
Summary: luego del conquistador de shambala , los hermanos elric conocen a una alquimista estatal recidente en alemania , al regresar a amestris se encuentran con dos nuevas amenasas dos homunculos rechaso y pride que sirven a alguien muy conocido por ed y al .


holaaaa !!!!  
aqui estoy devuelta con un lindo fic nn y espero que lo lean

bueno la historia es luego de 2 o 3 años despues de la peli '' el conquistador de shambala ''  
en el fic apareceran envy y pride ( personaje de blue birds illution ) , ademas de nuevos personajes  
y una nueva piedra filosofal

bien empesemos nn

Full metal alchemist : the manifiest of doom

cap 1 : la chica de nombre eco

Era una hermosa mañana en un pequeño pueblo de Alemania , esa mañana ambos hermanos elric ; edward y Alfonse , decidieron ir a una pequeña y humilde relojería del aquel pueblo , Ed tenia pensado irse pronto a la próxima ciudad pero al necesitaba un reloj . Ambos entraron y un hombre de cabello negro con una que otra cana, ojos azules y tez clara los miro y les pegunto

- que desean jóvenes ? -

- hum…bueno señor quiero un buen reloj – dijo al con una amigable sonrisa

- esta bien…. -

En ese mismo instante entro una joven que de cabello plateado y un ojo rojizo como una laguna de sangre mientras que el otro estaba tapado por un vendaje, su piel era tersa y color mate suave y vestía una camisa blanca con un listón rojo en el cuello , unos pantalones un tanto anchos y un abrigo que se ceñía a su cintura . La joven tenia un perro un siberiano blanco el cual era muy juguetón era de unos 6 meses no mas.

- ya tranquilo yuki – dijo la joven regañando al cachorro

- hey ron !! Atiende al joven – dijo con una sonrisa – bueno días señorita eco -

- buenos días – respondió la joven de unos 20 años con una sonrisita – como le va ?

- bien gracias y a usted ?? -

- bien , apunto de partir a la ciudad mas cercana , le traje por ultima vez mi tesoro mas preciado , bueno mis dos tesoros mas preciados - de su bolsillo del abrigo saco dos relojes de plata de bolsillo con un extraño símbolo y los puso en el mesón -

eh ? – ed miro disimuladamente y pensó - una alquimista estatal? no puede ser –

- me encantan , por mas dinero que te ofrezca nunca los venderás , son muy misteriosos y únicos -

- si por eso los llamo mis tesoros -

- que quieres que le haga -

- se detuvieron y ya sabe …puede abrirlo ?? este -

el '' pequeño '' cachorro al igual que el perro de Nina tucker se le abalanzo a ed y el queda en el piso tirado y medio muerto

- que ! yuki ! los siento , como lo siento , aun es un cachorro y no se controla , perdón , perdón !! – decía muy avergonzada

- no te preocupes , hermano estas bien ?? – pregunto al

- si …- levantándose – ya elegiste uno ?

- sip , este quiero – señala uno de bolsillo muy elegante , lo pago y lo pusieron en una cajita azul forrada de genero de este color .

- ed … te fijaste en los relojes de aquella joven ? -

- si es una alquimista estatal, pero por que dos…- mira la hora – qué !! Es tardísimo el tren partirá al -

- no se preocupen vendrá otro , ese esta con desperfectos , yo soy eco , mucho gusto – les regala una dulce sonrisa

- mucho gusto , yo soy Alfonse elric y el es mi hermano edward elric … hermano no seas descortés con la señorita eco -

- hum ¡ no se preocupen , mientras reparan mis relojes los invito a tomar un te -

- gracias señorita eco – dice ed saliendo ultimo de la relojera

cruzaron la calle y justo al frente había un salón de te muy elegante , se sentaron dentro en una mesita muy bien decorada y ED rompió el silencio con una pregunta difícil de responder par cualquier alquimista que aya cruzado la puerta

- y…dígame …donde encontró esos relojes …. -

- ah ?? bueno … es una larga historia y difícil de creer me creerán loca si se las cuento -

- cuéntenos , a mi me interesaría…bueno si usted quiere -

- esta bien … yo…yo...no soy de este mundo , soy de un mundo en el cual predomina la alquimia , la alquimia es una bendición para algunos y una maldición para otros , para mi fue una bendición y una maldición , perdí lo único que tenia en ese mundo -

- entonces el arte de la alquimia es peligrosa – pregunto al muy interesado

- para unos si , para otros no . yo no tuve madre ni padre , no tengo memorias de mi infancia y desperté a los 10 años en un orfanato . allí estaba sola y me refugié en los libros y uno de ellos mas que los demás ,uno llamado introducción a la alquimia , lo leía día y noche , nadie me lo podía quitar , aprendí todo lo que salía allí y en otros libros hasta como hacer una transmutación humana las cuales estaban prohibidas . Finalmente a los trece años Salí de allí y decidí hacer el examen para convertirme en alquimista estatal y durante ese tiempo conocí a alguien , a Chest -

- también practicaba la alquimia ? -

- en eso no te equivocas ed , el amaba la alquimia y aunque esta le quito un brazo y tenia un auto mail pero igual no dejo de quererla , el era mayor que yo por 4 años y también buscaba el sueño de ser alquimista estatal… -

- pero tenían propósitos ? – interrumpió al

- si como por ejemplo buscar algo, conseguir algo – ed la miró

- si… la joya mas codiciada en aquel mundo la piedra filosofal -

- señorita eco…-

- que haces - murmuro ed

- se lo dire hermano ...-

- no , quisas piense que nos burlamos de ella -

- pero si se los decimos con seriedad ...-

- mmmm no se !!! -

- se encuentran bien ?? - pregunta la chica un tanto preocupada por la reaccion de los hermanos

- no...no nada , estamos bien cierto al -

- nosotros también debemos decirle algo, también somos alquimistas – dijo al

- demonios …- pone su frente e el borde de la mesa

- que ?? Ustedes también…-

- si cruzamos la puerta - dice ed un poco malhumorado

- pero no se detenga siga – dijo muy animado al

- humm...-dudando un poco de ellos - claro … y bueno hicimos la prueba , la pasamos y conocimos a alguien del departamento de investigaciones , el era zeta – dijo con un rostro triste y desanimado

- sucedió algo ?? – pegunto ed

- el…el…murió….- se seca las lagrimas como una niña pequeña

- lo sentimos mucho señorita – al le regalo una sonrisa a la chica

- no…no se preocupen , eso fue un capricho de niña jajaja – sonrió – pero yo estoy segura de que no esta muerto , los idiotas no mueren tan rápido – dijo esto luego de tomar un poco de su te

- si tiene razón -

- bueno entonces partiremos los tres juntos , así ustedes me cuentan mas de su vida de alquimistas , yo iré por los relojes – se levanta y cruza la calle

- que chica mas simpática no crees ed – sonrió al

- al…no se si te pusiste a pensar pero…como crees tu que ella logro llegar hasta acá -

- puede que aya pasado en el momento que … cicatriz iba a utilizar las almas de los militares para transmutar la piedra filosofal y en ese momento ella logro pasar -

- si puede que aya sido en ese momento -

- listo , creo que es hora de partir no creen –

los tres partieron en aquel tren que partió a las tres de la tarde de un pequeño pueblo pero bien concurrido de Alemania, los tres iban en un vagón bastante elegante , eco lo único que hizo era ver el hermoso paisaje que le ofrecía gratis aquel viaje , miro su reflejo en aquel vidrio y puso su mano en el vendaje de su ojo y luego rompe el silencio

- Alfonso , edward díganme…- hizo una pausa pero no se detuvo de ver el paisaje – les gustaría volver a central ? -

- eh pero de que hablas eso es imposible acá – se levanto ed de su asiento

- todo es posible ed …- dijo la chica mirándolo a sus ojos dorados como el oro

- explíquenos como…- dijo al

- iremos a Inglaterra , aya poseo una mansión en el sótano de esta hice un enorme circulo de transmutación lo único que pido es que funcione - se puso muy seria – aceptan -

el silencio inundo el vagón hasta que ed responde con una respuesta concreta

- bueno , no se llevamos casi tres años acá y no se ...- dice ed - además ya no hay vuelta necesitaríamos un trozo de la piedra filosofal y eso es imposible -

- y quien dijo que no tenia una - de un bolsillo al interior de su abrigo eco saca una piedra roja o rosa

- esa de ve de ser falsa -

- y quien sabe ...que sacamos con no probar eh ?? -

- esta bien , pero te aseguro que no funcionara -

en ese momento , en ciudad central un joven de unos 24 o 25 años pero que aparentaba menos , de cabellos largos blancos y con pequeñas trenzas y el largo flequillo hacia el lado que caía ligeramente , vestía bastante sencillo , una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados , unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color , metió sus manos , una de ellas enguantada por un guante de cuero negro , a sus bolsillos , sus ojos almendrados de color verde claro se abrieron y miraron decididos a las instalaciones del cuartel general , se dispuso a entrar pero un militar los echo a patadas

- aaaah !! Demonios, prometo entrar!! Así sea que tenga que explotar esta cosa – se levanta y se sacude

- ya lárgate – le gritó el sujeto

- eso aré!! – se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino – …ah este paso no podré hablar con mustang – llega hasta una casita gris de ventanas abiertas y entra , se sienta en un sillón - donde habre dejado el maldito uniforme con ese reloj , demonios ….-

al llegar a Inglaterra , en un campestre pueblito de humildes casitas pero bastante grandes , en la sima de una pequeña colina había una mansión a la cual entraron los 3 alquimistas , eco encendió una vela y la puso en un elegante candelabro , bajaron hasta el enorme sótano que en su piso había un enorme circulo de transmutación .

- no les aseguro nada – suspiro – espero que esto funcione – metió su mano al bolsillo interior del abrigo y saco una piedrita roja no era muy grande

- espero ... - murmuró ed

- no seas pesimista ed , te aseguro que funcionará - al levanta el animo

la enorme habitación se llano de luz , de una luz segadora , para luego llenarse de circulos de transmutación en las paredes mesas , etc . todo se volvió penumbras .

continuara ...

bueno espero que les aya gustado , espero reviews please!!! y muchas gracias por su tiempo n0n


End file.
